A Certain Strange Persona
by TheCipher
Summary: A certain blue hair boy is living his life in Academy City but he gains the memories of his past. Now he must find the answer to his existence, and choose between regaining what he had lost or let go and move on. Random Updates.
1. Error 0: Memoir

Disclaimer: A Certain Magical Index/ A Certain Scientific Railgun is created by Kazama Kamachi and Persona is owned by Atlus. I am not associated nor am I related to any of their works. I own nothing but the story. Please enjoy my unworthy piece...

* * *

"_I don't really care. Is dying that scary to you?"_

* * *

April 29th:

Ever since I moved here, I had this odd sense that I wasn't supposed to be here at all.

No I don't think there's little value to my life, it's just that I feel that I'm missing something important. Kinda like when you're presented a test asking you a question that you forgot to study up on and when you can't answer the question, it leaves an empty feeling afterwards. That nagging feeling always manages to bother me that I had forgotten something but I don't have any idea what that something is.

How odd considering I was okay with life here in [Academy City] and didn't feel the need to change that.

Academy city, in short, is a city filled with schools and institution of higher learning. The city has twenty three districts and eighty percent of the 2.3 million people living in the city are students. The purpose of [Academy City] is to develop one's knowledge in the art of science, but there is another thing it's more famous for, Espers.

Espers are people who emit AIM fields and went through the [Power Curricular Program]. They then gain an ability which could be telekinesis or pyromancy or whatever. There are six level ranks that each espers' ability is categorized ranging between Level 0, which is considered to be someone with potential but are no better than a normal person, to Level 5, which are the strongest of the strong which there are only seven. It's a hassle to explain the inner mechanics since each ability varies and the system is also complex. However despite living in this fantasy-like world, it doesn't interest me in the least.

I'm a level 0, no, rather that's a bit inaccurate. When I went to get scan to determine my level, the machine fluctuated into different number levels and the screen went blue, indicating some sort of error. The researchers figured it was a malfunction and had to reboot it. Once I went to get scanned again, it was the same result. No matter how many time I went to repeat the scans, the end result was a blue screen of death, simply put, an error message. The researcher theorized it might be due to an ability that I have or a glitch but no one knew what the true cause was. Therefore I was labeled as Level 0, [Invalid Entry], named after the numerous failed scans and a means of convenience.

After further testing, it seems my ability reduces damage cause by any anticipated external stimuli. For example, if you hit me with a golf club I wouldn't get a concussion or any severe damage but it only gives me the feeling like a slap to the face. Or if you light me on fire, I won't be burned but it would sting a bit, like a doctor's needle…

It still hurts but at least I won't be unconscious. I'm still counted as Level 0 since the scientist cannot understand how my ability works or define it. Thus my ability is still called, [Invalid Entry], a complete mystery but at the same time, nothing noteworthy to research. That's probably due to the seventh Level Five being similar in nature but his power seems to overshadow mine.

I don't partially care about that though. I'm not passionate about anything or feeling downcast either. Self-preservation is perhaps how one would define my lifestyle. Normally, students try to rank up but I don't really care about that. Life was peaceful and boring but I don't feel the need to change it. This lonely life which people are repulsed by is something I did not mind one bit. I can't say I'm happy but I'm not unhappy. In a way, I'm too apathetic since I do not find it scary to die or live.

However, that feeling was nagging at me. I feel out of place and that there was something missing. From time to time, there were images popping into my head, and sceneries that had taken shape. I was surrounded by people but their faces were blurred. A recent one was one where I was on a school roof, lying on a girl's lap. These images bothered me but usually I shrugged them off. Out of habit though, I would draw or paint these images in order to understand them but the meaning always escapes me and I forget about them anyways.

The images felt sort of like nostalgia. Only that these aren't really memories but just mental pictures appearing in my head. Perhaps it's a lonely esper wanting to communicate to me or it might just be some sort of prank. I don't care one way or the other in the end, so I suppose for me, it's a way for me to kill time…

I began painting near a vending machine in a park. I set up a portable art easel and brought out a painting set. I began to draw a reoccurring scene that plays in my mind. It was a city of dark green buildings with red ooze flowing out of the crevices and cracks. There was an eerie yellow moon and a tower that loomed over the city. The tower was like a mixture of cubism and a style similar to abstract art, but for some reason, looking at this tower made me feel exhausted. It felt like I actually walked though the tower and battled through hordes of monsters. Maybe I should stop reading light novels. I wonder why it made feel this way. That is until someone bumped into me and I splattered red paint on the artwork. To which, I only sighed.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I honestly didn't see you there!" a middle school student apologetically bowed in a frantic manner.

The girl had long black hair and blue eyes. With her, were more girls whom I assumed to be her friends. Friends was an interesting word for me for some reason.

"Saten-san you shouldn't be walking backwards," chided the one with flowers in her hair. She too bowed in apology for her friends behavior.

"I'm really sorry for our friend's carelessness," said the one in twin tails bowing as well in a respectable attitude.

"She didn't really mean to bump into you, honest," said the one with short brown hair.

"Its fine," I said monotonously," I was going to scrap this one as soon as I was finish."

"We're really sorry…"

"It's okay, I'm not angry…" I replied to the long black haired girl.

"Uh, really…?"

"Can't you tell by my face?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"No, we can't…" stated the short brown haired girl.

The group of middle school girls held befuddled expressions. Perhaps weirded out by my demeanor but i didn't really care. They looked over at my painting and each one had a different opinion.

"It looks sort of creepy," the long haired one said.

The one in a flower crown elbowed her.

"It's pretty interesting looking. Were you going for Vincent Van Gogh style or Picasso's?" asked the twin tails.

"I think it's amazing you can draw this, it's such a waste to throw it away…" said the one in flowers.

"Why do you want to throw it away?"

I turn to them and they were disturbed how emotionless and mechanical I was acting.

"There is no reason for me to keep this," I said.

"But didn't you put a lot of effort into this?" the brown haired girl asked and continued, "Why paint it if you're going to throw it away?"

"I paint it on a whim," I sighed, "There's no particular reason as to why I draw it in the first place. It's kind of like saying something without thinking or when you feel like hitting something for no reason…"

"So you did out of impulse?" said flowers.

I shrugged and started to pack my things.

"You're a bit strange…"

"I've been told that…" I said while putting everything away, "Well, then good day."

The group also bowed and left while I head in the opposite direction. I get the unnerving feeling I'll be seeing them a lot much to my dismay.

* * *

April 30th:

"What's up?"

The person walking up to me was Junpei Iori Level 2, [Pyrokinesis]. He felt familiar and I thought I had met him in the past but he denied meeting me before. Considering I was constantly moving all the time, I suppose it's not far off that I might have seen him in passing but I suppose it's not an issue. He was the second person to talk to me when I entered the class of Year 1 Class 7.

"Good morning, Iori-san…"

"There's no need to be formal dude," He said disapproving but smiled again, "Anyways I met the love of my life~! It feels like we're meant to be y'know~!"

"Geez, you're loud as always, Junpei…"

Yukari Takeba, Level 3, [Aero Hand]. She's also someone I had thought to have met in the past but she also said this was first time we've met in our first meeting. She was the first person I talked to when I was asking for directions to the faculty office.

"Good morning, Arisato-kun," she greeted.

"Good morning, Takeba-san…"

"Hey, hey, Yuka-tan, I met someone special~!"

"Are you sure it's not something short of a delusion?" asked the Class rep.

The class representative has a lighter shade of blue compare to my dark blue hair and has piercings. He's pretty much famous for being a pervert in Year 1 Class 7 in [A Certain High School]. He's also part of the Three Idiots—Delta Force. Junpei might actually end up joining their ranks if he isn't careful…

"Say what you want," Junpei smirked, "I'm on top of the world~!"

"Hey, Motoharu, I think he's serious…" he gasped.

Motoharu Tsuchimikado was another fellow member of the Delta Force. He had blonde hair and wore sunglasses accompanied with his Hawaiian shirt under his uniform's jacket. He has a sister complex to which he enormously accepts that fact with pride. He had a playful and carefree way of speaking but I get the strange feeling that he is hiding something darker. Well, it's none of my concern…

"Hah, I hope that girl doesn't meet Kami-yan, or its game over for you, Iori-chan~!"

"Kami-yan" was Touma Kamijou, a person stricken with bad luck due to his strange ability. He's nice, chivalrous, and helps anyone in need but he also attracts the opposite gender to his dismay.

All three of them are Level 0 but they seemed content and do not mind staying as such.

Junpei was praying that Kamijou-san doesn't meet someone named Chidori, who also sounds oddly familiar. Yukari only sighed at their stupidity. The Three idiots are bickering away while the class is simply enjoying the banter. It was a carefree day here, something I did not mind at all.

Komoe Tsukuyomi-sensei was our homeroom, she looked like a child but she's actually an adult. Her appearance is a complete mystery. She wishes to start class but the trio was fighting to which Seiri Fukiyose beat them all up. She acts more of a class rep. than the actual class rep.

I sighed and waited for the day to be over. Nothing changed when I entered high school from middle school. I'll eventually come and go for everything is but a fleeting moment...

* * *

May 13:

Days have passed but nothing noteworthy to report, just some thugs trying to mug me to which I only sighed. They even became more agitated when I didn't show any hint of emotions of fear, anger, or even concern, which disturb them as well. One of them threw a punch but due to [Invalid Entry], I just shrugged off the hit while the thug clutched his hand in pain. He commented that it felt like hitting a brick wall.

A strange person then intervened stating that they shouldn't pick on the weak and helpless. He started to lecture them in proper student conduct but the thugs decided to attack him. He defeated them all and approached me.

"Are you alright?" he asked loudly.

"Yes…"

"I can't hear you! C'mon put some spirit and guts into it!"

"Understood…"

"That's better!"

He also has taken an interest in me, saying I felt sort of similar to him. He then left without telling me his name but I became acquainted with him time to time again. I would see him yelling about justice and guts on the streets helping anyone in trouble. He was similar to Touma-san.

So another day had past.

* * *

June 17th:

This is when things started to go down hill for me...

I was out late at night going to get something to eat from the convenience store when I heard Touma-san's voice crying "Such misfortune!" out in the distance. I saw him running at high speed being chase by a girl in a Tokiwadai School uniform.

"Minato-san, out of the way!" he shouted.

Just then I got hit by something. I didn't know what hit me but it must have been electricity since the pain was intense and stunning. I fell over having memories going through my head. Voices of many people course through my mind and the cloudy images became vivid.

"…_And so it begins…"_

"_You know, I've been thinking lately… Once you awaken to the power of Persona, you remember everything that happens during the Dark Hour… It's like trading away your innocence... In exchange for power, you can no longer look away from the things you don't want to see. So, I guess I'm stuck with you guys, huh?"_

"_Aki… Take care of him…"_

"_It's his choice. He's the only one who can decide how he's going to live his life… The same goes for all of us."_

"_One time, my father made a promise. He swore that he would atone for endangering our generation, even if it cost him his life… But, I…I wanted him to live… I… I became a persona-user to protect him…"_

"_Chidori… Chidori, I… I… This is so hard…But… It's not just my life anymore…"_

"_I'm sorry… I'm… afraid…"_

I remember now.

The life I'm currently living now is Minato Arisato but I was once Makoto Yuuki and I'm supposed to be dead…

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, I'm the Cipher, and I thank you for reading this work. I'm probably going to write this as a five chapter one-shot since I'm reluctant to write this considering science isn't my forte. I wrote this on a whim so I'm not sure how good this is. I hoped you enjoyed this piece.


	2. Error 1: Identity

Please enjoy the story...

* * *

June 17th:

I'm Minato Arisato but I was someone that went by the name Makoto Yuuki. I was someone fighting against monstrosities known as Shadows along with my comrades. We traversed through Tartarus, a tower that nests Shadows. The power we wield was Persona, a mask that braves life's hardships, the manifestation of the one's inner self. I was an empty person but thanks to the Social Links, my friends, I was able to learn the importance of bonds and gain power from it.

We accidentally triggered the end of the world due to a madman's design. I then sacrificed myself with that power and seal away Nyx. I'm supposed to be dead as a result…

The question now is how am I alive, why do I keep meeting people I knew back then, and why am I here? There are many questions that needed answers but there was no one to answer them at all.

Of course I had to doubt that I was Makoto Yuuki. For all my life I went by Minato Arisato and these memories I have as Minato Arisato had confirmations. My last relatives sent me here during middle school. I could call them to get some information. There was another possibility that the memories of Makoto Yuuki could've been fabricated. Or I've just hit my head really hard.

I bolted up which surprised the two people beside me. I took a glance around ignoring them. I was lost in my thoughts.

This is Academy City, where anything can happen. What I needed was some information and confirmation.

"U-Um, are you alright, Minato-san?"

"Touma-san…"

"Yes?"

"Who am I?"

…

"AHHH, such misfortune, look what you've done! How am I suppose to explain this to everyone in class!?" he screamed into the night, "It's your fault!"

"W-What?" said the middle schooler, "If you just faced me properly then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Like I've been saying, I won't be able to survive if you hit me with that!"

They were bickering and seemed to have forgotten me. I looked at my elbow and my knees. I had several scorches and scratches on my body. Other than that and my mashed-up memories, I'm fine.

This is no good, I need to research the Kirijou Group, Personas, and take a look at the timeline to see if I had really died. I guess after school, I'll go to the library or something, there's no need to panic. I'll have to get answers myself but first…

"Good night, Touma-san, girl I don't know."

"Are you sure your okay?" Touma asked, "I mean you got hit with lightning from biri-biri."

"Stop calling me that!"

"No, I'm fine. It's not the first time I was hit by electricity," I said dismissively.

The both of them looked at me oddly but Touma had a look of understanding while the girl probably thought I was odd for nonchalantly stating the fact that I'm used to electrocution. Her expression changed from perplexity to realization.

"Wait," said the girl, "You're that strange artist from that one time!"

"Do I know you?"

"You may not remember me, but I was in the group of girls that bumped into you in spring."

"…Sorry, I don't know anyone nicknamed biri-biri," I said with disinterest, "Well, I shall be off then, have a nice evening you two."

The girl was shocked and angry how I dismissed her with that particular name. She then shot electricity but my [Invalid Entry] should reduce it since I have anticipated that she would do so but instead of reducing it, it was nullified to my surprised.

An image of an orange-red and blue star with an eyeball in the center appeared in my mind. It was the [Persona] known as Decarabia of the Fool Arcana, except, it seemed to be upgraded a bit.

I turn around and the girl was astonished how I was able to nullify her attack. She then glared at me and in response I only tilted my head voicing out a question.

"Is there something you need?" I asked emotionlessly, "If not, I have something urgent to attend to tomorrow."

She was put-off by my calm yet apathetic mannerism. After all, I don't feel like dealing anything troublesome and I haven't really done anything wrong.

"What is your level?" she voiced out.

I sighed. I'm being interrogated by some stranger and I have no idea why she's angry with me. I suppose being honest is a start…

"Level 0…"

The girl looked like she was seeing something that was outlandish but I was only telling the truth. I guess she didn't take the truth very well…

"Don't lie! There's no way a Level 0 should be able to stop that attack!" she shouted at me, "Don't tell me you have the same ability as he does!?"

"What reason is there for to lie about?" I calmly asked, "The system's scans couldn't read my level, so I ended up as a Level 0, hence the name, [Invalid Entry]. No one actually knows what my ability is."

Technically, I do know what it is but I'm not sure if it's actually [Persona] or [Invalid Entry] that's my true power. Of course, I'm not actually going to give out anymore information that I already divulged. After all, only an idiot would reveal their abilities and I don't like gloating.

"As for Touma-san, well, his ability is different from mine but it's also a complete mystery."

[Imagine Breaker], the ability that isn't an Esper power. It is able to erase any supernatural phenomenon. Although, it seems to erase Touma-san's luck, I have to wonder. If it has the ability to erase good luck, couldn't it erase bad luck as well since bad luck is also a phenomenon, thus nullifying all luck? Or does it use good luck as compensation? Well, I don't know the nature of his power. The same could be said about my ability as well.

I looked at the direction Touma-san was going and he was running away sneakily. He looked like he was giving me an apologetic gesture and pleaded. I only sighed but the girl still gave me some skeptical look.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked.

"As I said before, there is no reason for me to lie. Level 0's are always looked down upon, so a lot of us would like to keep that as a secret. As for me, I don't really care for reaching Level 5 or ranking up."

She gave me a strange look like I just said that elephants are purple.

"By the way, didn't you have business with Touma-san?"

I pointed in the direction Touma-san was running in. She then looked surprised and after him.

"Ah, such misfortune!" he echoed out in the far distance.

I pray to Touma-san for an apology since I used him as an escape-goat and I would pay him back later. I was tired of talking to her and wanted her out of my hair. Hopefully, I won't meet her ever again.

* * *

June 18th:

Looking over my personal files, I'm Minato Arisato, a 1st year in [A Certain High School]. I just started a couple months ago this year, 2008. Like Makoto, I lost both my parents and moved around quite a bit. Last person I was living with was my grandfather.

According to my **old** memories, I, or rather Makoto Yuuki, died in the year 2010 in the end of March, the day of graduation. Port Island doesn't exist and [Academy City] was established several years ago according to the history books.

Yet, even if there is evidence that points that the memories of Makoto are false, I feel like that there are invisible threads pulling me, telling me that Makoto's life story are the truth. That the person that I once was is in fact Makoto Yuuki. It's probably silly considering that this is a city of science but I believe that there are some unexplainable things. [Imagine Breaker] for one thing, [Invalid Entry] is another example, and this [Persona] business.

After school I went to talk to Takeba-san since I didn't feel like I was getting anywhere.

"Excuse me, Takeba-san…"

"Oh, for you to initiate a conversation is quite rare. What is it?"

"…I was wondering, is your father Eiichiro Takeba?"

If I remember correctly, then Yukari's father is in fact Eiichiro Takeba. He died trying to stop the experiments caused by Mitsuru's grandfather. If he's not Yukari's dad then it'll prove my memories are false.

"…That's right, how did you know my dad's name?"

I didn't think this through! Yet, how did I know in the first place?! It makes me sound like a stalker! I needed an excuse fast. I'm thankful that my face doesn't change but I'm internally panicking. I heard from a rumor? Yukari is going to hurt me. I overheard your conversation on the phone? That's rude. Ah, where are the options in my head?

"Oh wait, did you meet him when you were getting your scans?"

"Uh, I overheard the speakers in the lab calling for him and since he had the same surname, I was curious…"

"Yeah, he occasionally helps the staff but he mainly works for the Kirijou Group that funds some experiments. I sometimes worry about him since I don't get to see him very often and my mom told me he's working hard."

"…You care about you family huh?"

"Yep, but I'm rather surprise that your more easier to talk to than I thought," she giggled.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Go ahead."

"…Do you know anyone by the name Makoto Yuuki?"

"No, I don't," she said with no hesitation, "Is it someone from this school?"

"…No, it's alright, forget about it, sorry for asking you strange questions."

"No problem," she said, "You're an odd person, but I don't hate that about you. Later, I got to study for the next exam!"

She left looking cheerful and I was all alone in the classroom.

This world Yukari still has her family. However this raises more questions rather than confirming anything. The fact that I knew this tidbit of information was strange. How did I know Yukari's dad's name? If I hit my head and got the info wrong then I was probably hallucinating but I got it right. Does this mean the memories I received is accurate in some ways? I need to keep searching.

As I walked out of the classroom, someone ran into me. She dropped her books and began to fluster.

"I-I'm sorry!"

I silently bent down and picked up her books for her. I then handed them to her to which she accepts. Just then I realized that she was Fuuka Yamagishi, our support and my Priestess Arcana Social Link. She got up while I also got up.

"Thank you and sorry for bumping into you, Arisato-san," she bowed.

"…How did you know my name?"

"Oh, you're quite famous for sleeping in class and listening to your headphones all the time. Also your grades are in the top ten in our year…" she explained, "Oh, I'm Fuuka Yamagishi by the way. I'm sorry for bumping into you and thank you for helping me."

"It's not a problem, Fu—Yamagishi-san."

"Fuuka, what's keeping you? C'mon let's go and get some crepe!"

"Ah, hold on Natsuki!"

Natsuki Moriyama was someone that bullied Fuuka but after realizing her wrongdoing, she became friends. In this world, it seems that they're friends.

"Yamagishi-san can I ask you something quickly?"

"Yes, what can I help you with, Arisato-san?"

"Are you… enjoying your life with your friends?"

"Yes, I am," she smiled radiantly, "Is that all?"

"…Yes, sorry for holding you up."

"You're quite strange but I don't think you're a bad person. Have a nice day, Arisato-san."

She left chasing after her friend. In this world, Fuuka is getting along with Natsuki and there doesn't seem to be any bullying involved. It seems that the people that I knew were living perfectly happy lives…

I walked out of the school and head to my next destination.

I was researching in the library and borrowed a computer. The Kirijou Group funded many projects regarding technology and personality. There was nothing about Mitsuru other than a weird fan-made website, saying she is attending Nagatenjouki Academy and a Level 4 [Cryokinesis].

I checked for Akihiko-Senpai but all I got was records of boxing tournaments. I tried to search for Ken Amada, Shinjiro Aragaki, Aegis, and Koromaru even. Yet, there was no information on any of them. I typed in Makoto Yuuki but all I got was pictures of an actress. I typed in SEES but all I got was a foreign candy store.

There was nothing significant that I was looking for. All I can ask was, who am I suppose to be? Why do I know all of this history which shouldn't even exist? I sighed and continued my search.

[Persona] was the next thing on my list. The word [Persona] had many definitions. A character in a story, a role, an image of how one is perceived by the public, or/and someone's personality, were the many definitions. In psychology, it meant the inner self that is displayed externally. It is how the public sees an individual.

[Persona] was the manifestation to brave the world's hardships. It is a mask that would protect oneself from harm and wielded incredible power.

I don't have an Evoker and the Dark Hour doesn't exist here. That means I can't access any of the abilities. Now that I think of it, how does one create a [Persona]? I never really looked into its origin and just accept the explanation that it is a part of me. Seas of thy soul…

I wonder why I'm obsessing over these memories when there was a possibility of them being false. Is it because my life is empty and when I gain this information, I wanted something to do? Even if these memories may not be real, there's something that's telling me they are. The gears are turning and for whatever reason, I want to know, is Makoto Yuuki and I the same person? Or I am me and Makoto is a separate person? I suppose mauling over it won't help, so I went back into [Persona], my capabilities in it…

I looked at my hand and wondered…

"Change…"

Just then, Decarabia was replaced by a pumpkin wielding a lantern wearing a cape and a hat. The sudden change startled me for a bit but if I remember correctly, this is Pyro Jack.

Does this mean I needed a mental image in order to change a [Persona]? I chanted change a few times and appears to be the case. Parvati, Titania, Take-Mikazuchi, Hokuto Seikun, Leanan Sidhe, Kin-Ki, Angel, Lamia, Fortuna, Oni, Ubelluris, Thanatos, Xiezhai, Vetala, Cu Chuliann, Neko Shogun, Yamata-no-Orochi, Gdon, Raja Naga, Messiah, and then Orpheus. I went back to Pyro Jack. There were ones I recognized, some are new, and others changed Arcana.

I then saw Junpei walking on the streets from the window and thought that this would be the perfect time to test something out. I rushed out of the library and chased after Junpei. He then noticed me and stopped. He was probably curiously why I was after him.

"Junpei, do you have a minute?"

"Finally stop being formal huh," he smiled, "Sure what's up?"

"Follow me. I need your help with something…"

Junpei and I arrived at an empty park with a vending machine.

"Uh, I know I said I would help you, but just to be clear. You want me to shoot fire at you?"

"Yes, that's right. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just that… why?"

"I need to confirm something. If my theory is correct, then no harm should come to me…"

"…Is there a chance you'll get hurt if your theory is wrong?"

I turn my head away…

"Say something!"

"Don't worry, trust me. After all, I'm counting on to watch my six…"

He looked at me in surprised and then grinned nervously, yet, there was determination in his eyes.

"That's not how you use that phrase," he shook his head but his hand lit ablaze, "I don't have the best control, so don't blame me if something happens!"

Flames spew forth from his hand and shot wildly in my direction. The fire was absorbed and my wounds from yesterdays all healed. There were no scorch marks or scratches on my body. I was okay…

Junpei ran up to me.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, there was no damage to me…"

"Seriously, did you level up?!"

"I need a scan to tell me so but to my knowledge, I'm still a Level 0."

"Well, I hope you finally move out of your Level 0 status 'cause its sucks staying in one place huh?" Junpei smiled, "But we gotta keep moving forward, y'know what I'm saying?"

I only nodded and he smiled.

"But don't make me do that again. I don't wanna lose my buddy y'know."

"Understood…"

"Good. I gotta jet, I'm late meeting up with Chidori!"

Junpei ran off and I return to the dorms. It seems that this Junpei was still the same even if we were in different worlds, except he has a higher rank than me but I don't mind that. It feels somewhat comforting, even if everything around you changes, some things stay the same. I was starting to believe that those memories where real even without evidence.

I entered my dorm room and I was still confused on what to do. I empty out my pockets and heard a clank on the table. I took a look and to my astonishment, I saw a familiar velvet key…

I picked up the key and I took a look around my dorm room. There was a blue door next to my closet. I inserted the key and slowly turn it and I heard an all so nostalgic greeting…

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…"

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Author's note: I'm still iffy about writing this but I'll try my best and give it a go. Thank you for reading.


	3. Error 2: Restart

Here you guys go, an update. Enjoy the story...

* * *

June 18th:

The Velvet Room was a strange place. This was where I met Elizabeth and Igor. Igor had told me that the room was a realm between dream and reality. Although the residents were cryptic, they provided me information and a contract to a power beyond my imagination.

_I chooseth this fate of my own free will…_

This place was truly a solstice of mysteries and answers. The song playing in the background resonated with the blue room. Nostalgia seeps in and brought back many memories…

"Ugh, my head…"

Who are you?!

There was an odd man slouching on a couch across from me. He had a fedora that obscures his face and a blue Armani suit that was sloppily donned. His tie was crooked and he had unkempt, short white hair.

"Of all days, you had to pick up the key now?" he groaned, "Well, give me a moment to compose myself."

The young man peered from the shadow that was cast by his fedora. His eyes were yellow and his hair was white which could mean that he was related to Margaret and Elizabeth. Compared to both of them though, he spoke less formal and seemed to be less dignifying.

"Hangovers are just the worst, am I right?" he smirked weakly.

He then grimaced when I didn't change my expression.

"All work and no play huh? Well then down to business I guess, I'm quite sure you have a lot of questions," he stated in a playful tone, "The name's William, an assistant of boss-man Igor and a resident of the Velvet Room. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Minato Arisato," I said, "Can you tell me where is Igor?"

"He's busy with another guest and thus entrusted me with this task. Of course, Elizabeth wanted this job but she too has an important assignment. She'll probably be here, just not today."

He started stretching and relaxed his muscles. He then pulled a familiar piece of paper from his coat pocket. He handed it to me and I looked over it. It was the contract that I had signed as Makoto Yuuki. With this, this confirmed that Makoto Yuuki indeed existed at one point in time. I gave him back the contract and he continued.

"I know this is kind of hard to believe considering that you've been living on the science side but you have been reincarnated."

I wasn't sure how to reply to that since he blurted out so frankly. He wasn't cryptic or spoke in riddles. He just bluntly told me without any hesitation.

"Reincarnated?" I dumbly repeated.

"Yep, reincarnated, reborn, revived, etc. in other words, you came back from the dead and living the life that is known as Minato Arisato. I don't know how she did it, but she managed to remove your soul and you ended up here in this world."

"Can you give me proof?"

This was too hard to believe and I can't really trust the person before me. After all, I've been lied to by men wearing suits.

He held opened a book and flip through the pages. I loomed over to see and to my surprise the books were showing me the memories of Makoto Yuuki, my memories. He was showing me the [Persona Compendium].

"I'm sure that this is a lot to take in," he said.

"Does this mean everyone was incarnated and I had failed to stop the fall?"

"No, you created a seal. Your soul was extracted and return to the cycle of rebirth. The ones you know are not the ones from a previous life but in a parallel world."

"Parallel world…?"

"I'm sorry to be the one to break the bad news but there's no way for you to return to them without resorting to drastic measures…"

"Like…?"

"I'm not allowed to say that," he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry…"

I only looked at him with heavy eyes to which I rubbed tiredly. I can only feel frustration and my restrain from getting angry. I know that William is only doing his job and sincerely apologized. However, it wasn't easy for me to accept. I push the thought away and return my stoic façade.

"At least tell me this. Are they okay?"

"…They're living life to the fullest and they remember you fondly."

I was downcast that there was no real way for me to join my old friends but at least I know they were doing okay. That was at least enough for me. Although I would be lying if I said I wasn't saddened by the revelation that I will never meet them again…

"Anyways, I'm here to inform you to be very careful. There might be people who want you to join them or die."

I glanced up and continue to listen to him.

"I'm not sure what their motives are but because of your existence being quite unstable right now, caught a lot of attention. So on behalf of my boss, I'm here to be your support."

"…Can you tell me about my powers? Is it [Persona] or…?"

William interrupted me by putting his hand in front of my face.

"I know about the Power Curriculum Programs and Systems Scans…"

I looked at him with astonishment but he gave me a cocky smile.

"My role is a little different from Margaret, Elizabeth, Theo, and the other residents here. I'm kinda like an investigator or diplomat. I go explore other worlds and negotiate. It was kind of difficult but I managed to pull some strings. So long as **I **don't interfere into their affairs it's all good. Don't know about you though."

I have to ask myself now. Will I be alright with this person watching over me? He looks too unreliable and irresponsible. I can feel it, this journey, will be a pain.

"As for your [Invalid Entry], it's a weaker version of an [Auto-Skill] from another world, called [Battle Aura]. It's not really a spell or Esper ability but a special power only exclusive to you in this world due to the influence of the Universe Arcana. As for why the scans keep failing, I think that has to do what Elizabeth did."

This information caught my interest.

"What did she do?"

"Beats me…"

I only slouched in disappointment.

"Anyways let's put this to practice. Shoot me with an Agi spell."

I only blankly looked at him and wondering if he had lost his mind.

"I don't know how to summon a [Persona]," I casually stated, "So I am unable to use any skills."

"Don't worry. All you have to do is visualized a [Persona] with an [Agi] spell first…"

I thought about Orpheus, my first Persona I had used. This was a similar concept to Personal Reality. Whatever the world an esper perceives shall come to life, so to speak, and this is the source of all esper power. Yet, is this also where [Personas] come from as well?

"Good, now imagine flames coming from your [Persona] and into your hands."

Flames wrapped around my arm and I aimed it at William. I shot the flames at him and he took no damaged from the attack. It felt like a Level 2 attacks…

"Good, so long as you imagined/remember a [Persona] and visualized its skill, you are able to use it. However, you cannot use any higher level skill since you haven't been trained in it. You will strain yourself if you try to go any higher without proper training. Furthermore, it takes away your [Invalid Entry] ability. So be careful."

I only nodded at him and he presented a new contract. He longer held any childish tone or attitude anymore. It was replaced by a mystifying smile filled with ambiguity.

_I chooseth this fate of my own free will…_

"Please sign this, if you wish to know the true origins of your ability and so you may survive the upcoming events that are about to unfold…"

"…I thought you said you didn't know what Elizabeth did?"

"I don't know the method, but it doesn't mean I don't know what it is. I cannot divulge any more information than I already have. Otherwise it goes against my contract with a certain lightning-wielding, one-eyed women and my boss wouldn't be too happy…"

I hesitated for a moment but I know I had to accept the fact that I can no longer return to them anymore. I had died and they have finally moved on living their lives. If I return, they will by happy but it would only bring them more anxiousness. I shakily picked up the pen and signed my name as Minato Arisato.

That's right. I'm no longer Makoto Yuuki but now, I'm Minato Arisato. I was once Makoto and Makoto was me, but I'll live my life as my own alone. It's painful, I feel like shedding tears and I was disheartened. Regardless, I too have to move on and live my life.

I still like to believe, that no matter how far apart we are, our bonds, was still there.

"I wish you best of luck on your journey and pleasant dreams…"

My eyes closed and I slept.

* * *

June 19th:

My alarmed went off early morning and I got out of bed. I contemplated all that had transpired in the Velvet Room. It's as I thought, it was harder to get over them. Even though they were alive, it was still hard to move on…

I wondered if it really was a dream.

I sighed and started to walk to my closet when I heard my kitchen was being used by a young man. I turn my head quickly.

"You're up early~! Did you have a pleasant dream my young master~!"

It was William wearing his fedora which covered half his face but there were some horrific details in the mix. Other than his fedora, he was naked under his frilly apron.

My expression may remain disinterested but my eyes, my soul was in anguish in the dreadful scene before me, screaming in agony.

"I thought this was popular in Japan," William hummed, "Or did I get something off?"

It was beyond off! I'm not in the mood. I call upon thee, Satan!

"**Black…**"

"Hold on, it was a small joke! No need to blast me to—!"

"…**Viper!**"

I fired a powerful Almighty Skill which destroyed my kitchen and worn me out in the process. When the smoke cleared, William was gone.

"It seems when one undergoes great stress, or fear for one's life, they may obtain power during their time in need. In other words you were able to go beyond what you can currently do. Good job!"

William appeared behind me unscathed and fully clothed.

"What?" he asked, "I thought you wanted proof? Well, here I am~!"

I can only sighed heavily and wonder if I would be alright with this person as my support…

"Whatever," I stated, "I'm going to change and head off to school…"

"Okay, I'll repair the damages since it was partially my fault…"

I'm starting to regret undertaking this journey already. Please, Elizabeth, come back!

Later in the day, after school, I decided to get tested with my level again. This time however, instead of Yoshikawa-sensei, it was a familiar doctor I know, which for some reason reminds me of a certain amphibian. No offense though.

"If it isn't Arisato-kun, are you here for another scan?" he asked smiling.

"I apologized," I somewhat smiled, "You and Yoshikawa-sensei are the only people who would do any scans for me…"

I became somewhat infamous among the researchers for my numerous failed scans and failed theories that they avoid me as much as possible. Only Yoshikawa-sensei or the doctor would see me. Even then, I know that they're busy which makes me feel somewhat apologetic.

"It's okay. You're one of my patients after all. Well then, shall we begin?"

I followed him and began many testing as well as examinations. Finally, the level scan from the machines but as usual, an error had occurred.

"So doctor," I sighed, "There was still an error?"

"Yes, and as usual, we don't know the cause. Yet, according to the other test, your [Invalid Entry] grew a bit stronger which may reduce or nullify an attack. The test makes me worry a bit…"

"Why's that?"

He paused and didn't look up from his clip board. He only sighed in relief as he finished looking over something.

"It doesn't look like you're taking that crystal since your health seems fine. Anyways your AIM field is quite strange and I wish to consult with an expert on this."

"Can tell me what your assumptions are then?"

"This is only basing off from what I know but it seems that your AIM Dispersion Field fluctuates too often that the scans cannot completely analyze your level properly thus causing errors in the system. It's almost like a contained RSPK Syndrome…"

RSPK Syndrome, Recurrent Spontaneous Psycho-Kinesis Syndrome, also known as Poltergeist, is when an esper loses control of themselves due to trauma or stress. They unconsciously released a burst of uncontrollable AIM Field. This results in poltergeist-like phenomenons to occur in certain areas.

Hold on, that sounds too similar to [Persona] or [Shadows]…

"It's odd though," the doctor continued, "We can't scan your level but we can scan your brain. However, I don't see that many abnormalities other than your AIM Field behaving as a barrier. In addition, I don't see normal symptoms of RSPK Syndrome in you. Be at ease though, there's nothing really wrong with you."

"Thank you for your time doctor," I said, "I guess I'm still a zero in the last life and to the next…"

The doctor only looked at me oddly not getting the reference I had made.

"Arisato-kun, I don't think you should put down yourself like that. Anyways, your [Invalid Entry] only halts any anticipated stimuli that you perceive but I want to ask you something…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I know you're a smart kid but do you perform any calculations when being attacked?"

Now that I think of it, when I was in danger and saw an attack closing in on me, I managed to block it without thinking.

"No…" I stated bluntly.

"I see…"

"By the way doctor, there's one thing I like to clarify…"

"What is it?"

"The number zero has two meanings to it. The first is nothingness…"

"The second?" he asked curiously.

"…Unlimited potential," I smiled, "Thanks doctor for your hard work. I'll see you around, take care."

"Goodbye…"

As I left, I heard the doctor muttered one last thing…

"What a strange kid…"

Nevertheless, I get the feeling that he was smiling…

* * *

July 11th:

Several days have past and it seems that William was teaching me how to control my abilities but he made himself at home. He sleeps in the Velvet Room but he annoys me from time to time. The strangest thing however was that he was able to fix my kitchen in less than a day. Eventually, I got used to his existence.

It seems I'm able to use all passive skills and traits when changing but I'm unable to use anything above second tier abilities. I'm still not sure how I'm able to use these skills since they don't require any calculations and when I ask about the magic side to William, he said that [Persona] isn't really magic since its closer to espers abilities. My powers are strange and a complete mystery to me. William also said in due time I will find the answer.

As for how I'm personally doing, it's bizarre talking to people who are my friends but at the same time they are different indiviuals. Of course, I'm still a little down about not meeting my old friends but there wasn't anything I could do at the moment to change that. So I lived life as usual, going through the motions of my routine.

It was after school Friday and I was entering into a café by myself since I had nothing better to do. Yukari is out in a mixer party, Junpei is hanging out with Chidori, and I'm not really acquainted with Fuuka. I certainly don't want to hang out with the Delta Force because all they ever do is talk about their fetishes and I also got a menacing intuition from Tsuchimikado-san that I should stay away from him.

I walked into the restaurant and a waitress took me to a table. Nearby, I saw some girls talking about some rumors floating around. After that, I left and saw a familiar face, Akihiko Sanada. I noticed there was a Judgment band on his arm. It looked like he was running into a market frantically. I ended up following him.

"Everyone evacuate, this is Judgment! There has been a report of a bomb being here!"

Everyone ran out of the store while I remained. He looked all over and picked up a stuff animal.

"Huh? What's this doing here?"

The plush toy stated to vibrate and imploding itself. I got a bad feeling from that. So I ran as fast I could to get in front of him.

"Hey I thought I told you to—!"

The doll exploded. Even though [Invalid Entry] reduced a lot of the damage, the heat and the debris were piercing my skin. The force of the explosion was pushing me back but if I had yielded to it, Akihiko would end up in the detonation. With determination, I shielded Akihiko to the best of my ability.

Smoke enveloped the whole area.

"Hey, are you okay!?"

I was standing straight up and smoke was engulfing my surroundings. My uniform was scorched and tattered. My skin felt a slight burning sensation and my head hurts from flying debris. I felt like I was body-slammed by a sumo wrestler but compared to the time I faced Elizabeth…

"I'm fine," I stated in a bored tone while dusting myself off, "this isn't the first time I was blown up."

I was speaking from experience from Tartarus, the Grim Reaper, Elizabeth, and STREGA but Akihiko just looked at me strangely. He then took my hand and pulled me away.

"C'mon, we need to get you treated!"

I kept telling him that I was fine but he was stubborn and dragged me to the hospital. I only sighed remembering Akihiko looking out for the team.

Even in this world he is still the same…

* * *

Date Unknown:

-Third Perspective-

In the Windowless Building resides Aleister Crowley, an androgynous man that's been put into a life support system. He is the superintendent and founder of Academy City. In addition, he is one of the most powerful mages alive and a crafty individual. He keeps his eyes on the city and his plans are unknown to most.

Motoharu Tsuchimikado walks in and reported back to Aleister about a blue haired young man.

"Ah, Tsuchimikado-san, are you here to report on [Invalid Entry]?"

"Yeah, there hasn't been anything significant with Ari-yan. He's kinda hard to get close to. If I had to say anything, the only note-worthy thing about him, is that he's got a strange ability and he's got a new roommate."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Sorry, his freeloader has the place on lockdown," Motoharu smiled, "He destroyed all of my magic talismans and all the cameras. I don't know what faction he's in but he's definitely good. In addition, getting close to Ari-yan is impossible since he's completely emotionless. His attitude kind of puts me off, y'know?"

"Hmm, I see, well then carry on to the best of your abilities…"

"Oi, Aleister, why are you so interested in Ari-yan? According to his profile, there wasn't anything significant to note. His parents died in an explosion when he was seven and moved to various places. The only thing that's off about him is his ability, [Invalid Entry]. If you compare him to Kami-yan, then he's not that interesting of a case…"

"Hmm, I can probably indulge your curiosity since I'm in a good mood. If my theory is correct, than [Invalid Entry] is an unpredictable factor. More so than [Imagine Breaker]."

Motoharu carefree smile faded away.

"What do you mean?"

"I got a report saying that he might theoretically be a Gemstone Esper and that his ability is growing stronger. Yet, the system scans cannot analyze his true ability or measure his true potential. By definition, an [Invalid Entry] is something that no system can recognize due to being an unknown variable. Thus he is an unpredictable element."

Motoharu frowned at his "employer" being vague but grinned at the prospect that Minato's existence is throwing a wrench in Aleister's plans. Even though he himself does not know what that plan is.

"There's still more info your holding out, aren't you? What is your theory on the matter?"

"…For now, he doesn't pose a threat but if he has a connection to the Collective Unconscious…. It would be interesting would it not?"

"The Akashic Records, all of humanity's thoughts…" Motoharu eyes widen at the revelation.

"It's only a theory and something that you don't really need to concern yourself. Please continue your job."

"… Whatever you say…"

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note:

Lately this story is getting a lot of support!I decided to surprise everyone with William, an OC, here. Were you surprised? Anyways, since the Velvet Room siblings were named after characters from Frankenstein, I decided to name him after one of the characters and gave him a personality that was both strange but less formal/dignifying compared to the other siblings. However, I'm not sure if he will be well received since OC's seems to be hated quite often.

I gave quite a bit of information on Minato's ability but I'm not sure I did okay in explaining it. Hopefully I answered a lot of the questions being asked. As the the [Aero Hand] bit, I could've made a creative ability but it's quite common for espers to have the same abilities so I got lazy there. Plus it was the closes ability to Yukari that fitted. I've been told that what makes the To Aru series unique is how each of them use their abilities rather than the having the abilities themselves. For example I could have Yukari use her abilities to enhance her archery but I digress.

My main concern is characterization. I wasn't sure if i portrayed the characters very well and wanted to get some feedback on this.

Thank you for reading!

TheCipher...


	4. Error 3: Espionage

I apologize for the long wait. It was kind of hard for me to get motivated writing and I had some stuff to do. Please enjoy the story...

* * *

July 19th:

10:58 PM.

The girl in front of me shot a beam of light. Thanks to William's support and equipment, I drew my blade from the scabbard with quick precision. I slashed upwards and managed to slice the beam in half without any trouble. Fragments of lights dispersed into the air but the force of the blast was nerve-wracking and sudden nonetheless.

This wasn't a good situation for me since I'm using a sword specifically meant for Iaido. I only practiced Kendo at my grandfather's orders and my discretion when I needed training with the sword when exploring Tartarus. For that, I want to hit William for his hypocritical advice. Furthermore, I'm outnumbered by two Level 4s and one level 5…

"What the hell is that sword made of?" one of the girls muttered.

Out of all the espers, I could have run into, I had to run into the fourth strongest. The plan to retrieve data has turn into a catastrophe. All I wanted was some info but looking back, it was probably a bad idea to follow William's suggestion in the first place…

* * *

July 11th:

Akihiko Sanada-Senpai dragged me to the hospital despite my protest that I was going to be fine. Thanks to the power of [Persona] with its versatile passive skills, such as Regenerate 3 and Cool Breeze, I would recover without any problems. However, he was persistent and didn't give me much choice in the matter.

"I just saw you two weeks ago and now you've return. I hope this doesn't become a habit just like my other patient…"

[Heaven Canceller], the doctor that does my regular scans other than Yoshikawa-sensei, chided me lightly. He sighed and continued to look at my chart.

"While it is commendable that you would save someone from a graviton bomb, you should take care of yourself more vigilantly. I already have enough on my plates thanks to that bomber…"

Apparently, there was a mad bomber attacking bystander nearby but sadly there were no leads other than a suspected method. Graviton bombs are created by the acceleration of quantum particles found in gravity. Only espers with the [Synchrotron] ability may do so, however, since its speculation that's actually the method used, they still can't rule out that there was another method employed.

"Thanks to your unusual ability, [Invalid Entry], there doesn't seem to be any serious wounds or fractures, just some small scratches. You're free to leave anytime. If you excuse me now…"

He got up and quickly left and a nurse rushed up to him. It looks like he was busy with other patients. I got up as well and headed out the exit.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Akihiko-Senpai clenching his fist tightly, sitting in the lobby. He always hated seeing someone hurt in front of him, especially his friends. Not only that, it seems that a few of his co-workers were caught up in another explosion, and there was nothing he could do but search for the culprit. He then noticed me, so he got up and smiled.

"What did the doctor say? Are you alright, it's nothing serious is it?"

Although he smirked, there was no denying that there was a mixture of guilt and concern in his eyes. He was genuinely worried about me and felt bad that I saved him. This made me curious since I never really got to know Akihiko. For some reason, I was compelled to ask a certain question.

"Did you lose someone important before?"

He looked at me in surprised and I mentally face-palmed. I asked something I shouldn't have. I wasn't suppose to know anything if he had answered yes but I'm hoping he will say no. I was afraid that yes would mean that Shinjiro-Senpai…

My thoughts were then ceased as Akihiko answered my question.

"…A long time ago, my sister and I went through a horrible accident," Akihiko closed his eyes, "After that incident, I wanted to become stronger and not lose to anything that comes my way. I didn't want to feel that sense of hopelessness again but, I couldn't do anything when I saw my comrades injured and when you went and save me."

"Is your sister…?" I began to ask but he stopped me from finishing.

"She's comatose as of now but it was due to my sense of carelessness that made her that way. That's why I wanted to become stronger…"

Akihiko paused and I remained silent. I didn't know that Akihiko had a sister, which begs the question, how well did I know my fellow members in SEES? Even if the person in front of me is an alternate version of the person I once knew, it created a guilty feeling that I should've gotten to know them better…

"I don't know why, but I feel like I could talk to you easily. I'm Akihiko Sanada, how you doing?"

He extended his arm and stretched his fingers for a handshake. In turn, I did the same and shook his hand. It was odd considering our customs but nonetheless, I complied.

"Minato Arisato," I stated automatically, "About my wounds, I should be fine thanks to my ability. Sorry for bluntly asking you an uncomfortable question."

"No problems but since I'm off duty, let's go get some ramen. I know a great place and we can chat a bit about your ability. It's the least I can do since you helped me out."

"Ah, its okay, I didn't do it to be thanked," I bluntly answered.

"C'mon, no need to be reserved."

He dragged me out once again. It didn't look like there was any way around it. Of course, I was curious about something as well. Like where was Shinjiro, Ken, Koromaru, or how Mitsuru was doing. Did he even know where everyone was and how they are doing or did he not know them? He might even lead me to finding where Aegis is. Or help me find everyone...

* * *

July 18th:

3:15 PM.

The mad bomber was caught thanks to the [Railgun] according to Akihiko-Senpai. However, he wasn't as happy since he didn't resolve the incident himself and decided to create a training menu in order to get stronger. I ended up joining him…

I don't mind due to the fact that I don't have any clubs and my school work is caught up but I don't know how training our muscles helps us level up. Nonetheless, William urged me to go along with Akihiko and train.

Akihiko-Senpai goes to a different school but he is a Level 3 [Electro-master]. However he mainly focuses on electromagnetism, so his ability is a more deviated version. Time to time, we would hang out occasionally or exchange some information regarding on suspicious activity.

He did know Mitsuru but he only met her a few times when the Kirijou Group funded a tournament when he was in middle as a boxing star before he became an esper.

When I slipped up about Shinjiro, Akihiko asked if he was alright or if he was in any kind of trouble. Furthermore, he inquired how I know Shinjiro-Senpai. I told him, I met him when he saved me from a bunch of delinquents, which was true in a sense.

The topic was obviously sore for Akihiko but he went into it nonetheless.

Shinjiro was in Skill-out. A group of gangs comprised of Level 0s claiming to fight for the weak but became nothing more than a cluster of radical factions. For them, espers above Level 0 is the enemy but not everyone of them was like that. Akihiko met a man by the name Wataru Kurozuma which was an example of a good person who truly fought for justice. Or so I'm told.

Anyways, it's unknown what happened to Shinjiro but the way Akihiko acted, it seems he's been missing.

He didn't go into detail but it is quite obvious that the same events had occurred in this world just like with the other but with several key differences. The woman was not dead but she's in the hospital and the child was nowhere to be found.

This led me to believe that the same events will occur if I don't intervene…

Perhaps I should console with William? Yet, the very thought makes me hesitant. Nonetheless I obtained some valuable info that Mitsuru is fine but both Shinjiro and Ken are missing.

5:43 PM.

I parted ways with Akihiko and I found myself reluctant in returning to my dorm room these days…

"Hey Minato welcome back~!" the cheerful yet bothersome voice called out, "Do you mind if I remodeled the Velvet Room?"

"…Why do you want to remodel the room?" I sighed.

"It's missing something crucial…"

He glared at me with a serious expression and I saw one of his eyes peaked out. Maybe this was something very important…

"It… needs… a… bar!"

Nevermind…

"Do as you wish but I must inquire something. How are you going to do that? Isn't the Velvet Room apart of my conscious?"

"Don't worry, I already did it~!"

He directed me the blue glowing door and unveiled that he indeed, turn the Velvet Room into a bar. The proper machines and equipment was present. Many assortments of wine were neatly shelved and the placed was well furnished. A jazzy tune was playing in the background and William was dressed in a black and blue bartender outfit. He still kept that stupid fedora which still obscures half of his face.

"Well? What do you think?"

I sighed and turn around. I tried to walk out the door but he tackled my waist and wouldn't let go. I struggled to get him off but he held on tightly.

"C'mon! Give me something! I work hard on this! Especially the fact that I was running around all night getting rid of all those spells and machinery that were spying on us!"

That immediately caught my attention. I finally stopped moving and he looked up in curiosity. As soon as he lessened his grip I broke free and turn to him.

"What do you mean spying?"

"I know!" he stood up and nodded, "I may like being **seen** but I don't **swing** that way with guys if you catch my drift! I'm not going to give them a free show."

There goes my chance of getting a serious answer.

"Nevermind that. What do you mean spying?"

He let go of my waist and stood up, dusting himself off. He gave an ambiguous smile and peaked under from his fedora, revealing a glowing yellow eye that eerily pierce my soul.

"Remember how I told you that the circumstances that surrounding you is quite strange and your existence may appear perplexing to others?"

The farcical tone of his voice had vanished and replaced by a serious one. I nodded in response and he walked to the bar and opened a cabinet. He took a bottle and carefully poured himself a drink.

"As I said, there are people interested in you and wish to know what you are. Of course, they might also find your very existence as a threat…"

"What do you mean?"

"As you should know, magic exist right?"

I'm still skeptical about that but considering that I'm a reincarnated version of myself and the Velvet Room is unimaginable in the first place…

I just nodded and didn't want to dwell too deeply in this since I can't disprove it.

"Only a select few within the science side knows the existence of magic. However, the two sides have been building tension for awhile now. I'm going to save you the politics and whatnot but basically they've been at odds and resorted to spying on one another. Poor Thomas Aquinas, it seems like faith and logic cannot coexist here…"

"So what you're saying here is that I'm in the middle of a cold war?"

"That's exactly it but that's not important."

Then what is?

"The main point is that they may want to know if you are a mage or an esper but the problem is that your power isn't really magic or science. Regardless, you may end up as an experiment or a prisoner if you're not careful. Hell, it could be worse~!"

Great, in other words, I might get dissected or something more terrible will happen if I'm don't start being discreet in my search for what I am…

"You have to live," William spoke in a serious manner, "Training your body and soul is the best way to increase your survival rate."

"Then is there a way to summon any of my [Personas]?"

"…There is but only if certain conditions are met. Until then you should investigate the popular rumors that's been going around…"

"You mean the esper that nullifies other abilities? That's Touma. Or is it Komoe-sensei? I didn't know that you're a lolicon…"

"No, it isn't your friend or your teacher. You should investigate the [Level Upper] rumor and the [Imaginary Number District]. The information regarding them will help you find the answer you're looking for. That is, the answer to your existence."

He didn't deny that he was a lolicon…

William headed out the door and stopped. His eye peered from under his hat and had a conceited smile…

"Of course, would you like to try an alternative option?"

Normally, I would answer immediately but I get the feeling something terrible will happen if I choose to listen and go through whatever he is suggesting. It reminded me of the feeling of Fuuka's home-cooking…

…

No, that's a bit of an exaggeration.

"What do you have in mind?"

His smile grew crazily and he gave a sniggered under his breath.

It was creepy.

"We're gonna hack and steal~!"

"…What?"

* * *

July 19th:

10:13 PM.

It was night already and I was standing outside of a lab that's been walled off.

I was outfitted with my summer uniform from school and a dark blue hooded jacket. William insisted that I wear it, but it was hot and so I didn't zip up the zipper. I was standing in front of a fenced off building that appears to be a lab. I held a strange sword and wore a headset asking myself why was I going along with this...

"Testing, can you hear me?" William talked through the headset.

"Loud and clear…"

"Good. Just to go over things, I used my ability to loop the cameras for a bit but I can't stop security robots or scientists wandering the night. That is why I provided you with some modified clothing as armor and a sword. The scabbard is made of a tougher material than lacquer, so rest assure, you can knock someone out with it but in worst case scenario… Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Question..."

"Yes?"

"What am I fighting that I need a sword for? Isn't easier that I use a gun instead?"

"It's better to use something that you're familiar with. Besides, using a gun with or without a silencer will only make the punishment worse if you're caught. Although I'll be nearby, this operation could go horribly awry at any point~!"

That doesn't fill me with confidence and why do I think that he's only making things more complicated than it has to be…?

"That's why I gave you equipment that gives you protection as well as acquiring data."

I get the feeling that I should've just talk to Akihiko, Junpei, or Yukari in the long run. Even the Delta Force would've been easier to ask about the ongoing rumors. Infiltrating a lab takes a lot more work than necessary. Whining now is pointless however since I'm here and I've been given equipment free of charge. I guess this is the consequences of picking the easy way out.

"Remember, load the data into the USB and get out. Then load it to a personal computer and you'll have a piece of a big puzzle. I'll provide you the same support as your Priestess Arcana did."

"You have the same powers as Fuuka?"

"Not exactly but it's sufficient enough to work. My [Persona] is at least better than most when it comes to gathering info. I don't get how you guys managed with only one support."

"Residents of the Velvet Room have their own [Persona]?"

"As far as I know, Elizabeth and I are the only ones but enough about me let's start the operation."

I only sighed and walked inside.

10:23 PM.

I walked through the empty corridors and found that something felt off. There was no one around. Usually, most researchers stay up in the middle of the night conducting experiments or doing further research but today, there was no one around. It was too deserted and the security was way too lax. I walked inside and found myself easily walking through the corridors without an access pass. According to William, he was the one opening the doors for me. It was incredibly easy but I still have a bad precognition.

I reached to the designated location but unfortunately, someone was still inside the office. I peered through the narrow window and spotted a woman in her twenties. She was typing away into the night with bags under her eyes but despite her drowsiness, she remained meticulous. It was admirable and it made me curious what she was desperately working on but her being there made my objective harder.

"She's a real beauty~! I wonder if she's single~!"

I ignored him and pondered on my next course of action. Lying and negotiating might work but it's too bothersome to come up with a believable story. I could go for the easiest route of using violence but I don't want to alert security and I don't like hitting girls unless justified. I sighed and decided…

"William," I whispered, "Is there another way to find an access point for collecting data or is there a way for you to get her out?"

"I can't drive her out but I could go scan for another plug-in but it'll probably be further inside the lab."

"Okay, I'll go hide in the bathroom until you give me the coordinates."

I headed inside a nearby restroom and hid in one of the stalls, waiting for further instructions.

"Okay, done. Head out and keep going right until you find a big green door. It'll lead you to the basement with a large computer sitting there, and from there I'll be able to pull some data. It'll take more time but there's no helping it."

I got of a stall and saw a researcher washing his hands and he turn around in astonishment.

"W-Who are you? You're not supposed to be here!"

I changed into Jack Frost and I pulled back my arm on instinct. My fist flared a green light and I throw a punch into the air. The green light collided into the scientist face and the force made him slam into the wall. He was on the ground not moving. I realized I used Sonic Punch on a normal person and went to check on him. He was breathing but out cold.

"Is it safe to use this on normal people?"

"Other than the fact that this skill has a ridiculous high rate of knocking out things, Sonic Punch is a weak [Persona] Skill, so he should be okay. I'm more surprised at the lack of sympathy."

I thought for a moment and I realized something.

"He looked like a certain scientist that tried to end the world and had delusions of grandeur. Of course, granted that this person isn't him, so he didn't deserve that," I stated monotonously, "He surprised me out of nowhere though."

I looked down at the researcher and picked him up and put him in a sitting position on the toilet lid. I closed the stall and in my mind, I apologize for hitting him. However, I pressed on for my search.

I found the door and continued to walk down the steps. I then saw a lone computer console with a few blinking lights on with old machinery parts scattered around it.

"Okay, plug it in for five minutes and we're done~!"

After I plugged it in, I decided to keep changing [Persona] out of pure boredom. As I keep changing out [Personas], it made me think, how many [Personas] can I hold? Wasn't my limit twelve and why is my power so weirdly formatted? I guess the only real thing to do is go along with William's shenanigans and see if this data will answer something. A strange sound broke my thoughts which made me stop at Jikokuten. It was the sound of toilet flushing in my headset.

"…What'd I miss?"

"Did you just go to the bathroom in the middle of an operation?"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Pee off the roof? Pretty sure it'll give away my position."

I only sighed at his remark and asked if the data was loaded.

"It's finish loading. Now the exit is—!"

The alarms went off. I asked if William what happened however he said that we weren't the ones that triggered the alarm.

"I don't know why but someone also infiltrated this lab. Regardless, get out of there quickly. Three espers are heading your way."

I put my hood on and retrieve the data. I ran through the stairway heading to a storage room. I saw the back exit but when I did someone was waiting for me. It was a girl with short black hair wearing a pink tracksuit. She had a sleepy look to her but I get a bad vibe from her.

"Hello, are you STREGA?" she calmly asked.

I was shocked at the revelation that STREGA existed in this world as well. Yet, I had to focus that I needed to escape. Behind me, two more people appeared and I found myself in a tight situation.

* * *

11:11 PM.

Thus lead me to my current situation and when I didn't provide an answer, the leader of the three opened fired.

"Looks like you're meeting ITEM," said William.

The sound quality however seemed to have dropped and I was hearing explosions on the other line. I ignored it for now and focus on the situation in front of me.

"ITEM…?"

"Welcome to the dark side of the city. They're a group hired to suppress anyone from gaining too much power. I don't know why they're here though but to think you're going to fight [Meltdowner], tough break, dude…"

"Hey, blue riding hood," one of the girls sardonically smiled at me, "Are you STREGA? I guess that doesn't matter since your intruding anyways."

I paused for a moment and decided to indulge her to buy some time.

"…I know who they are but I'm not one of them," I boringly stated, "Their ideals conflicts with mine. You could say we're natural enemies."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you want, but on separate occasion they have tried to kill me."

I really didn't want to fight them and was I looking for an escape route.

"It doesn't look like your lying but I have to take you in for some questioning. After all, you're trespassing."

"…Get into the room to your right and go through the window," William instructed.

"Unfortunately, I have to decline."

She smiled at me and fired a green blast of light towards me. I immediately used Zan-ei to slash a door to my right and jump on an opened, large window ledge. I balanced myself and ran as fast as I could. An explosion could be heard from the distance.

"…Three electron beam particles heading towards your six."

Thanks to Auto-Sukukaja, I dodged the attack easily but I lost balance as a result. As I was falling, I switched to Fortuna and used a Garula skill. The wind veiled my body and rotated me into a midair summersault. I landed on one knee and my foot but there was another adversary waiting for me.

"Our employers said there were three people who called themselves STREGA and hired us to deal with them. However, there was a super-additional order to apprehend a person in a blue hooded jacket."

It was a different girl with an orange hood. She lounged at me at incredible speed but at the last second I pulled my sheathed blade. Masakado appeared in my psyche and as I blocked her punch, she sent me flying into a wall.

"That sword and scabbard is super durable. I thought for sure I would shatter it."

Thanks to Masakado's traits, coupled with his Arms Master skill, I was able to intercept the attack. Yet, something was off about her. I shouldn't have taken damage but I did. For a second, I thought that her hand didn't touch my sheath.

"William," I muttered, "Can you give me a scan?"

Instead of a reply, there was only static on the other side of the line. I sighed wondering if someone was attacking him as well.

Ares came to mind. I got out of the wall and draw my blade. I unleashed the skill, Getsu-ei, which sends an arc-shaped shockwave towards the girl. The attack nudged her back a bit but she stood her ground. There was white mist shrouding her shoulder which meant that she had some sort of barrier.

"My [Offense Armor] cannot be broken by super weak air currents. Assuming that you're a Level 3 esper…"

The orange hooded girl charge forward and unfortunately for me, Sukukaja worn out already. I aimed my sword towards the ground and used Gale Slash to attack from all sides. I noticed that the force of my attack sent her back a bit. I switch to Fortuna and used Garula to push her back. Surprisingly, it was effective against her.

All of a sudden three balls of light exploded beneath my footing and dust blanketed the area. I was tackled from behind and retrained by the orange hooded girl. Her allies walked up to us as I struggle to break free but to no avail.

"You gave us a lot of trouble…" said the leader of ITEM, "Takitsubo, something wrong?"

"…Mugino, this person is eerie."

"What do you mean?"

"…My [AIM Stalker] can't record his AIM dispersion field. It's like looking at several people but they're not really there. It's kind of like looking at an apparition. It's creepy."

I'm still here y'know…

"Is that so?" said the one restraining me, "He feels super tangible right now."

Just then all the streets lights and buildings blacked out.

"A black out…?"

I then took the opportunity and changed into Sati. I used Trafuri and I teleported away from them. I cast Sukukaja and ran at top speed. I eventually lost sight of them and stopped to catch my breath.

There were many thoughts going through my head. That girl sensed something off about me and said that there were multiple entities within me. Not only that, but STREGA exist which may cause more problems in the future. A lot things transpired tonight that it was too much for me to process.

From now on, I better avoid ITEM and get home since it looks like I'm on their list. I tried calling for William but there was no answer. I sighed and felt fatigued. I trudged warily to my dorm room feeling tired from using too many abilities. Especially a second-tier ability was unlocked due to my desperate attempt of running away.

* * *

July 20th:

Summer has finally started but I feel horrible and exhausted. The alarm clock was ringing but I just didn't want to get out of bed. It was thanks to the blackout that I was able to escape ITEM but the Air Conditioner isn't working today as a result. I don't know why there was a sudden blackout but it was a mix blessing. For the exchange of my escape, I have to suffer in the blazing heat.

I retrieved the data but I didn't want to examine it yet. I was too demotivated from doing anything right now. I decided to paint in order to change my mood. That is, until I heard a growl from my neighbor's veranda. I peaked from the side on the balcony since the sound was incredibly loud.

"Touma-san, did you forget to buy groceries or are you out of food again?"

I saw a confused Touma-san and a nun resting on the railings. He and the white nun both looked at me. The nun held a befuddled expression while Touma-san had a flustered one. I scratched my and head sighed.

The nun's stomach growled once more.

"I'm hungry…"

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello and sorry it took awhile for me to update. It's sort of hard to write a story when your demotivated. As for pacing, I'm not sure if the pacing is great in this story but I'll try and not fill the story with too many fillers. I can't promise too much since my writing skills are not that great to begin with. So please bare with it as I try to improve. Anyways, if you guys have any suggestions on improving please give me some specific advice. Now to try something new.

Question time~!

1: Should Minato prevent some deaths that will occur since in the original story of Index, some people died, or should he leave it to fate?

2: Who should he team up with? (Don't worry, SEES members will have a bigger role)

3: This for fun but I'm curious to know what you guys think William's voice would sound like? It's been bothering me for some odd reason.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Error 4: Archives

Sorry it took awhile to update but here it is. Please enjoy the story...

* * *

July 19th:

-Third Perspective-

11:16 PM.

William was standing on top of the roof of a nearby building and fed information to Minato via his [Persona] ability.

A figure stepped out of the shadows and the sound of heels hit the pavement. The sudden echo troubled William as he wanted to avoid any confrontations. He wasn't the most subtle of his siblings since his [Persona] was a bit flashy which may alarm Aleister or any other mages nearby. His lips then curved into a smirk when he sense who was behind him. Yet, it was still a predicament in a different sense to him.

"My dear elder sister, what is it that you seek of me?" William smiled without turning around, "I'm quite busy at the moment and my schedule is quite full. So I won't be seeing you at a family reunion. Too bad…"

"William," Margaret coldly began, "I do believe that you're stepping out of your boundaries."

William halted his powers and turn around to face her without losing his smile. He motioned his arms for a hug but Margaret kept a cold expression. He then lifted his hands in defeat but kept his smile.

"Did I now? All I did was give some suggestions, and our dear little guest decided to go with it. So then, where did I violate my restrictions?"

"I don't know what you're scheming but trying to speed up the journey is something I won't stand for," Margaret glare intensified, "Always resorting to trickery and looking for loopholes is what I dislike about you."

"Ha ha ouch," he laughed, "Now, now, you're acting as if I was up to something nasty. Anyhow, it would do no good if I wasn't clever. I am an envoy and explorer after all."

"You mean a negotiator who swindles others."

"Such harsh words my dear sister. I am merely performing my job. Whatever our guest wishes, I fulfill them. Of course, most of our guests who sign the contract will end up stopping a disaster that will befall on mankind. To prevent the destruction of humanity is our true goal as residents of the Velvet Room. It's that simple. "

"Being a part of one's journey and interfering are two different things, William. You can't just manipulate events as you please."

"I do have the proper authority from Master Igor, Margaret. I haven't done anything to abuse my position. Besides, if I'm gonna work, I might as well try to make it as an enjoyable as I can."

Margaret opened a [Persona Compendium] and the book resonated with power. Although Margaret kept a calm expression, she was furious with her little brother being impolite and improper. She created a close space and prepared for battle.

"It appears we can't see eye to eye. How unfortunate…" he stated.

She refused to speak and only steeled herself to release her fury upon her brother. He began to laugh and held a wide smile.

"Well, now, it's been awhile since we have last fought."

She gave no further response and resorted to beat the message into him. William began to twirl on one leg and continued to laugh.

"You're not talking. That's good. That's good! I'll probably misinterpret, distort, or even twist your words into nonsensical idioms!"

He halted to a stop and faced Margaret with a composed smile.

"Just because you create vibrations from your mouth doesn't mean you're communicating. The meaning of phrases will depend on how one defines them. So is it best to fight it out or use actions to get the message across? Can you comprehend my speech or is everything just irrational linguistics from my tongue? What does it all mean?!"

William pulled out a [Persona Compendium] and flipped the pages open. A figure emerged from his soul which was obscured by the shadows. It took the shape of a dragon with metallic wings and limbs. Letter's and symbols from all sorts of languages scrambled around the beast. They danced around wildly in the air and encircled the figure.

"To wrought the foremost verse is what we shall accomplish, right **Jabberwocky**?"

* * *

July 20th:

-Minato-

First thing in the morning and the start of my summer break, I ended up cooking for three in my dorm room. Touma-san sat across our strange guest while the nun eagerly waited for the meal she was about to receive. Although I'm perplexed as to why there was a nun at my neighbor's balcony's rail, in my mind, I kept recounting the events from last night.

I was outnumbered and my performance in combat was terrible. Despite the training from Akihiko, I'm still sore from fighting ITEM and kept remembering my mistakes. The best I could do was either delaying them or escaping. I only sighed at my upcoming journey and my endeavors that will come in the upcoming future…

"Sorry about this, Minato," Touma-san awkwardly apologizes.

"Ah, I was lost in thought, so there's no need to say sorry, Touma-san."

Another thought was William. When I check the Velvet Room last night, he wasn't there. There was explosions and static on the other line when we were talking which meant he was fighting someone. This made me wonder who could possibly be fighting him. I don't know how skilled William is at fighting but I certainly felt overwhelmed when facing Elizabeth. That is, if he's anything like her power-wise.

I shook my head and turn my focus back to my two guests, Touma-san and the girl. I cooked a simple western breakfast and placed all three plates on the small table.

"I apologized that this is all I could make. Due to a blackout, I had to make do with whatever I had left."

For some reason, Touma-san awkwardly laughed and muttered an apology while the nun was praying.

"I should be grateful that I managed to find kind people in this place," she slurped her drool.

We said our bit before eating and she dived right in.

After we finished eating, she was eating her third serving. There wasn't any sign of her stopping, so I decided to incite a conversation.

"I'm Minato Arisato," I introduced myself and motioned to my neighbor, "And this is Touma Kamijou."

"So," Touma-san began, "Why were you on my veranda?"

She held a gloomy expression but nonetheless answered his question.

"I was being chase. So I was jumping roof to roof and ended up falling there."

"…But this is the eighth floor," he said in bewilderment.

"I had no choice in the matter. Ah but more importantly, my name is Index.

"Huh, Index?" Touma-san mirrored back her reply skeptically, "That's sounds like an alias. I mean, why a table of contents?"

"My magical name is Dedicatus 545," she stated, "It means _the dedicated lamb will protect the knowledge of the strong_."

Touma-san was doubtful to her claims and wasn't sure if she was serious.

My reaction however wasn't as skeptical or lax but something along the lines of surprise and wariness. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this so early in the morning. It was clear as day she was part of the magic side that William warned me about. Yet, I do not feel any ill-intent from her and doubted she was my enemy that he spoke of. I continued to listen to their talk while cleaning the dishes.

"So why are you, Index-san, being chased?" Touma asked.

"They're probably after the 103 thousand grimoires that I possess."

"Grimoires…?"

"Yes, Book of The Dead, Eibon's Book, Lemegeton, etc. Those are examples of well known works."

I think I remember Edogawa-sensei mentioning something about those books…

"Ignoring their contents, it doesn't look like you have anything on you."

"I do have them! All 103 thousand of the grimoires," she stated firmly.

"All of them? Do you have a key to some kind of storage?"

She shook her head and so he sarcastically asked her if they were invisible to idiots.

"You can't see them, even if you are not an idiot. It would be pointless if everyone could look at them."

"So then, who's after you?"

"The magic side," she stated.

She was being chased by the magic side because she possessed some books?

If I remember correctly, Edogawa-sensei mentioned that grimoires where the fruits and labor of magical researchers. Magic was a branch of science and grimoires are kind of like case studies or notes. Of course I'm not sure if those concepts apply to this world. Or if he was sane to begin with since I remember drinking his concoctions…

"I'm sorry but magic does not exist."

While I was trying to make sense of everything, Touma-san however was more perplexed and dubious to her claim. Normally I would have agreed with him but a door appearing next to my closet and a guy living in it makes it hard to doubt the idea that magic exists…

"I have seen many supernatural abilities but magic isn't possible. In fact, psychic powers aren't a rare occurrence in this city. It's all science," he stated.

"Don't you find it strange you believe in psychic powers instead of magic?" she refuted.

"Then what is magic? Please show me an example."

"I don't have magic, so I can't use it."

"How am I supposed to know if magic exist or not if you can't prove it?"

"Magic does exist!"

There was something I was curious about, so I stopped their banter for the moment.

"Could you explain why no one can simply read one of these grimoires?"

"You believe her, Minato-san?"

I glanced at him and simply explained my reasoning.

"While she can't prove magic exist, it's not like we can disprove her claims. Still, what bothers me more is why they would chase Index-san."

My attention was back to Index-san.

"Are these books powerful tools or are they valuable?"

"Grimoires contains powerful spells but certain condition and skills are to be met. It's because I can't use magic is why I was trained to read and memorized them. If an unskilled magician were to read the books, there will dire consequences, such as losing one's life."

She held a grim and serious expression. Her voice was firm and dour that it would appear that she wasn't lying. Touma-san was still unsure what to make of the situation. He decided to break the silence with a sigh and give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, I guess there are some unexplainable powers in the world," he resigned.

Index-san was puzzled when Touma-san said that. So he explained how his right hand that negates anything that's supernatural to which she laughed, finding the very idea to be ludicrous. They ended up fighting and I felt like I won't be able to get any good information from her.

I tried to stop them but my phone vibrated. I recognized the number as Akihiko and debated whether to answer it or not. I chose the former. I excused myself and headed outside for privacy.

"Hey, this is Akihiko. Do you want to hang out today?"

It was odd that he was calling me out so early but there was no reason for me to decline…

"Okay, when and where are we meeting?"

I heard shouting and screaming in my dorm room but I chose to ignore it.

"Meet me at the family restaurant at one."

"NO—!"

There was a scream of shame coming out of my room followed by cries of pain. I chose to ignore it.

"Uh, did I hear a scream? What's going on? Is there trouble?"

"Sorry, there was a romantic-comedy on…" I impartially stated.

"Uh, Okay," he replied perplexedly, "I'll meet you at one then…"

I said my goodbyes and sighed.

Index-san opened the door and stopped when she saw me.

"Thank you for the delicious meal," she bowed in gratitude.

She then proceeded to tell Touma-san about good luck was a gift from above and told him that misfortune will follow him with a smile. He then kneeled down and said his catchphrase.

"If you don't have a place to stay…" Touma began.

"Thank you but I can't impose any more than I already have. As long as I wear this robe, they will find me."

"They…?"

"The ones who are after me can trace the magic in these clothes. They'll surely find this place. I can't put anyone else in danger, so long as I can find the church, I'll be okay."

"You can't expect me to leave you alone after hearing all of this—!"

Touma-san wanted to help her but she smiled sadly…

"Then, will you follow me through hell?"

He was speechless and couldn't say anything and so she proceeded to walk away.

"Well then," she smiled, "Later!"

"You can come back here when you're in trouble alright!?" he shouted, "Right Minato?"

He was determined to help in every way he can it seems. I only sighed and nodded.

"In that case I'll come when I'm hungry…!"

She was then chased away by cleaning robots and ran in panic.

Touma-san stared off into the distance and sighed. He continued to stare until a realization hit him.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late for my class!"

He panicked and headed into his dorm room to get ready for the day.

I was hesitant to leave Index-san alone given that it was obvious that she was in a tight spot but it looks like she has a plan of her own. I sighed and wished Index-san the best of luck in her journey to wherever it takes her.

When I walked into my room, I wanted to sleep badly and didn't want to do anything but I had made a promise. Not only that, but there is much work to be done. I lazily packed my equipment into a duffle bag and headed out.

11:06 AM.

It was still too early to meet with Akihiko, so I sat at a table outside under the nice shade. There was a lot for me to think about however, so I was unable to truly enjoy the peaceful scenery.

Although Index-san's situation bothers me a bit, I had my own problems to attend to. That is, my combat prowess leaves much to desire and I suck at parkour. Being outnumbered, having horrible support and multitude of unknown variables didn't help my circumstances much but I still need to work around those issues. There was also the question of what I should do for now.

The first objective is looking into the data I've obtained yesterday but William wants me to use a computer that's not owned by the Academy for whatever reason beyond me. Problem is, I don't know anyone who owns a laptop and I don't have the funds to buy one either. The vast collection of items that was at my, and the team's, disposal was all gone. I'm starting from scratch with little resources and I highly doubt that William would just give me them without compensation.

My options are to participate in an experiment or get a part time job to get money. Neither seems appealing because a lot of jobs are operated by machines and majority of scientist avoids me. Level 0's also don't get much money either…

I sighed and decided to change the subject to the Aragaki-Amada problem.

Ken and Shinjiro are missing. Basing on assumptions, the same events had occurred just like the other world or something similar since I can't be sure if that is the true cause. The best shot of finding clues are going to where Skill-Out members hangs out, going to the library to look up the incident, and/or probe for answers from Akihiko. I want to solve this as soon as I can.

However, STREGA was my main concern. I haven't heard any rumors regarding them and only found out about them just yesterday. Furthermore, ITEM was hunting them down. Following ITEM will likely lead me to STREGA but I highly doubt those girls and I would get along.

A heavy sigh escapes my mouth. There are a lot of problems to deal with and they keep piling up. I usually leave organizing and planning to Mitsuru. Fuuka handled analysis while everyone in SEES tried their best for the group and had a role to fill in. I was starting to lose myself to nostalgia but I had to clear my head in order to get through the day.

I guess I should start training or looking for a part time job. I got up and decided to leave but a voice called out to me.

"Oh, hello Arisato-san…"

It was Yukari and Fuuka…

"Hello, Takeba-san, Yamagishi-san."

I offered them a seat and asked if they were thirsty. I went off to the vending machines and got them drinks.

"Man, its boiling hot isn't?" Yukari stated, "Right Fuuka?"

"It sure is," Fuuka replied and turn towards my direction, "Is something the matter, Arisato-san?"

"…I didn't know you two were friends."

"What can I say," Yukari shrugged, "How we became friends sort of happened."

Both of them smiled at each other.

It was surprising that Fuuka and Yukari were friends. They weren't even acquainted until after the events of the rescue operation. It made me wonder how these two met. Nonetheless, it reminded me of old times and I fought the urge to smile.

"If anything," she continued, "I'm more surprised that you know Fuuka, Arisato-kun. I mean, the only people I see you with are Junpei or Kamijou-san."

"I just happened to met her when I accidentally bumped into her," I answered plainly.

"I've been curious about something, Arisato-san," said Fuuka.

"What is it?"

She looked uncomfortable in asking her question but her curiosity won in the end.

"…You're a Level 0 right?"

"Yes, I am," I stated disinterestedly.

"But despite that you're also top of the grade. I was wondering why you chose to become an esper rather than a researcher."

"She raises a good point, Arisato-kun. Our school isn't exactly known to be the greatest out there."

"…There was no reason."

Giving it some thought, there was no reason why I chose the school I attended. It wouldn't have mattered if I had chosen to become an esper or not. Before I discovered that I was Makoto Yuuki, I didn't care where I would go since it would've been the same. I would go to school and eventually move somewhere else. I couldn't make lasting bonds or feel attached to anything in particular.

It was rinse and repeat.

I didn't desire much and I only live for the sake of living. It's a little different now but, I don't really have a reason.

"What do you mean by that," Yukari asked while perplexed.

"There was no particular reason why I picked our school over the others," I answered truthfully, "Any other school would've been fine with me and I could care less about reaching Level 5."

I was never interested in becoming Level 5. It seemed like too much work and I wanted to live a simple life. Of course, [Persona] isn't categorized as either magic or esper according to William, so there's that as well.

Yukari was giving me a look of disapproval while Fuuka was a bit uncomfortable at my response. I lift one finger and stopped Yukari from retorting.

"Still, I'm a bit glad."

"About what?" they both asked.

"That I was able to meet you—," I smiled while I accidentally bit my tongue.

As I looked up, they both blushed a bit at the sudden declaration and didn't notice that I messed up. I continued nonetheless.

"I'm glad that I was able to meet everyone in Class 1-7 and many more different people in this city. Sure I don't have a reason for becoming an esper but being able to spend time with everyone is truly a blessing..."

Even if these people are not the ones that I knew from when I was Makoto, I get the feeling that their souls are just the same. Dare I say it, that this is fate at work?

"I can't believe you could say such embarrassing things Arisato-kun," Yukari sighed heavily while chiding me, "Don't do that again!"

"I didn't think you were that forward, Arisato-san…"

"I was only being honest."

"I think you're way to blunt for your own good," Yukari retorted, "Still, it's nice that you're opening up a bit."

I only shrugged at her response. The girls only giggled amongst themselves much to my confusion.

"Is there any other questions, Yamagishi-san?"

"If you don't mind answering, I heard that you have strange powers that are similar to Kamijou-san."

"My ability allows me to reduce damage from anything. Just think of me having a layer of armor protecting me."

At first, I've received a lot of attention due to the System Scans failing and prompt a lot of scientist to investigate. However, none of them could prove how it works in the end. It provides very little data for research and considered impractical due to only protecting myself. It was then labeled as Level 0 for being unknown in nature.

William didn't really go into explaining it. He only stated it might have been the result of what Elizabeth did to revive my soul.

Yukari didn't say anything since she and I already had this conversation about our ability.

"So if I hit you," she began, "You wouldn't get hurt?"

"I wouldn't know. [Invalid Entry] could fail if I'm not careful but most of the time, I would feel a nudge or a slit jab when I get hit. It can only block a certain amount of threshold of damage."

I sighed and wanted to go find a computer. I then remembered something crucial and I began to formulate my query carefully…

"Yamagishi-san…"

"What is it, Arisato-san?"

"Do you know anyone who owns a laptop?"

If I remember correctly, Fuuka had her own laptop and was interested in mechanics.

"Actually, I have my laptop in my bag…"

"Do you need use a computer? Couldn't you go and borrow one at the library?" Yukari asked.

"…An acquaintance wanted me to look over this data but he wanted me to use a personal computer that's not owned by the Academy's. I think he's a bit paranoid or something."

While I told them a somewhat true story, I placed the stolen data that I had acquired.

"Who is this acquaintance of yours?" she asked.

"Well, he's the brother of an old friend of mine before I moved here."

Yukari was skeptical for some odd reason but she accepted my explanations.

"So may I use it, Yamagishi-san?"

"Well, so long as you don't mess with anything in my computer…"

She reluctantly handed me her laptop and I plugged the data in. Both of them were looking over my shoulders to see what was being displayed on the screen. Histograms, letters, numbers, graphs, and all sorts of statistics appeared on the monitor. It was a case study that was conducted a long time ago but it was worded strangely and there were no title or abstract. Although it didn't make sense at first, Thoth forced his way forward in my psyche and analyzed the data for me. It was then that I regretted asking Yukari and Fuuka to let me use the laptop…

"Oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, calcium, phosphorus…? Huh, what's with these ingredients? Is this some sort of case study?" Yukari asked rhetorically, "Do you understand it, Fuuka?"

"Not really, the measurements are somewhat strange. It's almost kind of vague in a way. Do you understand it, Arisato-san?"

I didn't answer, instead I scroll down and looked into the bibliography and who conducted this experiment. I unplugged the USB and shut the computer off immediately. The girls looked confuse and worry for my odd behavior but I didn't want them to get involved.

"Takeba-san, Yamagishi-san…" I began in a neutral tone.

"What is it, Arisato-kun…?" Yukari asked uncomfortably.

"Are you okay, Arisato-san?" Fuuka asked in fret.

"…Can you forget what you saw on the computer screen…?"

"Huh, what's going on, Arisato-kun? You're acting odder than usual…"

"…I apologize for leaving but I need to confirm something with a professional regarding this data. If what's on this data is true, then it requires further investigation…"

"…Can you at least tell us what the document was saying?" Fuuka insisted.

"No," I immediately rejected.

Both of them cringed at the sudden refusal which made me felt terrible but I really did not want them to get involve.

"I'm sorry…"

"…Arisato-kun, what the hell is going on?" Yukari scolded, "Why can't you tell us?"

"…I have an idea what the data is talking about but I need to clear all misunderstandings. Otherwise, I might be jumping to conclusions which will cause needless panic. Please, just for now, forget that you saw anything."

I pleaded to the best of my ability. They were hesitant but they finally relented.

"Alright, we promise but if it turns out to be nothing then promise to tell us, okay, Arisato-kun?"

"Understood… I must hurry now to see Akihiko-Senpai."

"Akihiko-Senpai…?"

"Someone I know, later…"

I left but I really hoped that my speculation was dead wrong. The names of the researchers who conducted these experiments were Kouetsu Kirijou and Shuji Ikutsuki…

1:12 PM.

As I waited in the restaurant, I began to create an overview of my findings.

The Kirijou group funded and researched on human experimentations. One of them was creating a time-altering esper while another was to create an artificial esper by using a special serum. There were many other experiments as well.

To get accurate data, a sample size of fifty or more people who participated in an experiment is required. Yet, many of the experiments weren't a success which meant a lot of people had died or worse…

I went over what I know is true so far. STREGA existed as a result of the Kirijou Group's experiments in the other world which might be the same for this one. Kouetsu Kirijou and Ikutsuki are alive. ITEM is known to hunt those who were gaining too much influence according to William. With this information in mind, I came to the conclusion that STREGA is possibly working for the Kirijou Group and ITEM is hunting them down.

However, I need some sort of confirmation but I need to talk to Senpai…

He finally showed up and began talking about mostly about exercised. We ordered some lunch and had a normal conversation but I decided to ask straight out instead of being subtle about it.

"…Akihiko-Senpai…"

"How many times do you I have to tell you, just call me Akihiko…"

"Do you know a group called STREGA?"

His smile faded and his eyes turn into a glare. He came in closer and asked me in a low whisper.

"Where did you hear that name from?"

"…I heard about them from a group called ITEM," I answered casually.

"ITEM?!"

Akihiko shouted and stood right up from his seat. He then realized that everyone in the restaurant was staring at him. He bowed and apologized to the waitresses but he kept glaring in my direction. As he took his seat, he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"ITEM you say?" Akihiko sighed and scratched the back of his head.

He was contemplating whether or not to answer my initial question and he was trying to stay calm. He finally composed himself and responded.

"We'll go to Judgment 177 Branch office for more details. Now's not a good place for… confidential information."

2:32 PM.

Once we paid for our lunch, we headed to one of the many Judgment Branch offices. The building was smaller compared to the skyscrapers next to it but it looked similar to Iwatodai Dormitories. I felt a little at home…

Akihiko was greeted by a girl with glasses working behind a computer.

"Hello Akihiko-san, I thought you're off duty for today?"

"Hello Mii-san, do you know where everyone is?"

"Some members are patrolling while others are enjoying their day off. Kuroko is investigating the Level Upper case however," she glanced at me, "Who is this?"

"He's a friend of mine…"

"Minato Arisato, it's nice to meet you," I bowed politely.

"I'm Mii Konori, likewise…"

"Mii-san, I'm going to the rooftop to discuss a case with Minato here."

"A case…?"

"It's one I've been working on for awhile…" he gave a sober look.

She only nodded in understanding and gave a sad smile.

We made our way to roof on the building. Akihiko was thinking over things for a moment and finally spoke.

"About a year ago," Akihiko began, "Shinji was part of Judgment back then, and we were on a case together. We were investigating missing children from [Child Error], but we encountered a strange group called STREGA."

He paused for the moment to let me take in his story.

"At the time, we ended up fighting and one of them managed to stick a strange syringe into Shinji. Shinji's powers went out of control and put him in a berserk rage. He attacked everyone in sight and in the crossfire, a woman with her child…"

Akihiko didn't say anything for the moment but it was obvious that this wasn't a pleasant memory for him. Nonetheless, he continued…

"…He went back to normal and he realized what he had done. He then resigned from Judgment and disappeared for awhile but I found him with the help of Wataru-san. I tried to get Shinji to join again but he refused everytime. Although he quitted Judgment, he still helps out by giving me information on the dark side of [Academy City]. He doesn't show it but he keeps blaming himself, even though it wasn't his fault…"

Akihiko's fist clenched. I watched him for a moment and asked.

"Why are you telling me all this…?" I asked.

He looked at me and gave my question some thought.

"I don't know. I get the feeling that I can trust you, you know?"

I fought another urged to smile and I decided to tell him about the data.

"…I might have some information on them," I stated.

"What," he said in surprise.

I handed him the portable USB.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but I believe that the Kirijou Group had something to do with STREGA…"

"How do you figure?"

"…I managed to fight off ITEM when they were hunting STREGA down. As you know, ITEM will only go after anyone that gains too much power."

"You fought them…?"

"It was more like me trying to escape. It's difficult to fight on your own when you're up against high level espers."

"Not surprising but to think you faced off the fourth strongest. You might be more reckless than me."

"…You'll need an expert to look over the data but I'm fairly certain it'll help."

"Don't worry, I know who to go to. He's a bit odd but he's reliable…" he replied, "Thanks…"

"For what…?"

"I've been stuck on this case for a long time. With this, we might be able to end this."

"Don't mention it… We're friends after all…"

"It's getting late. I'll drop by at the lab to give it to Edogawa-sensei…."

Eh—?!

"Something wrong…?"

"No, nothing's wrong…"

"Alright then, see ya."

It was strange that there were so many familiar faces and names in this city. I wondered if I'll ever meet anyone who was a part of my Social Links. I have many questions for them but I haven't met anyone aside from some of the members of SEES. Who will I meet next, and will I get along with them? I haven't run into a problem yet. I guess whatever comes my way, I'll deal with it somehow.

Today was a bit stressful. I met a nun from the magic side, met up with Yukari and Fuuka, and founded some info on the Kirijou Group. However, I felt like things were finally coming together. Hopefully, I can resolve everything.

I decided to call up Junpei to hang out and headed for the arcades…

5:23 PM.

Oddly, it was getting darker and colder outside. I put on my blue hooded jacket and took a short-cut through the alleyway. I then heard a clicking sound and felt something behind my back…

"You have something that belongs to the Kirijou Group. Return it at once…"

It was a voice of a girl but it was a voice I was all too familiar with. It was painful to hear that voice at this moment because even though in the past it was mechanical, there was warmth to it. Right now though, it was cold and full of contempt…

It was disheartening…

"What can I do for you, Aegis?"

* * *

-Unknown Time, Unknown Location-

-Third Perspective-

Theodore walked into a deserted factory and rolled up his sleeves. He inspected the destruction that had taken place and then proceeded while shaking his head. His feet halted to a stop when he gaze the large pile of debris. He sighed and proceeded to dig the debris and when he removed the final piece, a groan echoed out.

William's suit was tattered and worn from a long battle. He was sitting on the wreckage as if he was sitting in a comfortable chair.

"… Hello Theo, do know where my fedora is? I feel naked without it."

His younger brother only sighed and picked up a worn out hat. He then handed it to William, who stood up and perched it on his head.

"I better go back and wash up. I got a guest to attend to."

"Brother," Theodore said in a tired tone, "Although I don't usually agree with your… methods, but why was Margaret so angry about? Why did you two fight it out?"

"Fight it out? More like she beat the living crap out of me," he chuckled.

"I wish you were less flamboyant but that's never going to change," Theodore sighed with a smile.

"Anyways, she was angry with me because I tried to speed up the events…"

"Brother, isn't it more important that our guest experience the journey?"

"I'm not dealing with the usual guest, Theodore and I don't have the luxury of that. If I don't hurry things up then he may not be prepared for the fight ahead of him…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh how I wish I could give him the answers," William pouted but then smiled once more, "If Othinus finds out that our little guest can summoned Odin… Well, that would be bad. Not only that, but he'll learn a harsh truth…"

"A harsh truth…?"

William smiled but it was more sober and desolated. He looked out a broken, dirty window and gaze at the luminous stars…

"Tell me, Theodore," he said, "Even if they have the same souls and the same faces but they live completely different lives than the ones from your memories, are they truly the person you know? Or are they different people to begin with? Will they even be your ally?"

Theodore didn't answer the question but only gaze the stars with his brother.

"It seems like our guest will find out the truth…"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's Notes: Greetings everyone, it's been awhile hasn't it? It took me longer than expected to post the story but I ended up editing and contemplating on which scenes to use. I also went back and edited some old chapters for grammatical issues and mistakes. I might have missed a few however so please forgive me on that. Thank you for replying to my questions and I decided to not mess too much with Touma's story-line. Minato will appear helping Touma but just as a minor character. As for other possible team ups... I'll leave that to your imaginations since there are a lot of mix responses. I didn't expect to get that many response to William's voice but there seems to be a lot of different opinions regarding that. Also to answer a random question, it was Boss from Catherine. By the way, I forgot to mention this but in case no one got it, I borrowed some elements from Devil Survivor.

Question Time!

1: Who do you want Minato to face/fight against?

2: Favorite pairings for either series?

3: Speculations on Aleister's plans since it hasn't been revealed yet?

4: Stupid but fun question! Should he get a loli, since it seems all main characters in the [A Certain] series do get one?

Thank you for reading...


End file.
